Elsa VS Weiss
Description Elsa VS Weiss is a hypothetic DEATH BATTLE by Nightshadow012 pitting two of the greatest ice wielders against each other. If you haven't seen the movie Frozen, it's kinda late, but you can just skip to the part where we talk about Weiss and then the battle. Interlude Wiz: Ice, it's a beautiful element, but it can also be deadly. It's only under the scorching sun do you wish for some coolness, but under an unrelenting blizzard, you wish for nothing but some warmth. Boomstick: But these two lovely ladies bring the element of ice into combat, unleashing its true destructive potential while maintaining their own grace and elegance. Wiz: Elsa, the Snow Queen of Arendelle. Boomstick: And Weiss Schnee, the cold yet daring huntress from RWBY. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skill, to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Elsa Wiz: She was the daughter of the king and queen of Arendelle. Elsa's royal heritage would eventually make her the queen. Boomstick: But she wasn't called the "snow queen" for no reason. For Elsa grew up discovering that she had a knack for controlling the elements of ice and snow, basically all things cold. Wiz: She had a hard time keeping the power to herself, and her parents were afraid that her powers would be harmful to others, like the time when she was playing with her younger sister, Anna, as a child, Elsa accidentally knocked her out cold by launching an ice beam to her head. Boomstick: Knocked her out cold, good one, Wiz. Who knew that you were the joke type? Wiz: No pun intended. Boomstick: Aww come on! I thought I finally exploited your humorous self! Wiz: Any way, she tried wearing gloves to contain her powers, but she had to be locked away in a room, isolated from the rest of the world. It all seemed to work out until tragedy struck. Her parents were on a voyage out in the vast oceans, and a gigantic wave engulfed their ship. Boomstick: That poor child... Wiz: This was when she was destined to become the queen of Arendelle. During the day of the coronation, A fight broke out between Elsa and Anna, and Anna removed one of Elsa's gloves. Unaware of her sister's true power, Elsa lashed out and revealed to the world her immense power. She could not contain it anymore. Boomstick: So she fled her kingdom, but while doing so, she allowed eternal winter to descend upon her kingdom by accident. Wiz: She fled deep into the mountains, abandoned her gloves and succumbed to her mighty force. She built a palace made of ice completely out of nowhere, and she lived there. Boomstick: The following might contain a few spoilers about the movie Frozen... You haven't seen Frozen? You might just wanna skip this part. But hey, we warned you to begin with. Wiz: Anna set out to look for her to make things up and have Elsa reverse the effects of the eternal winter. She said that it was not possible for her to reverse the effects. There were some complicated stuff, so just watch the movie again, I guess, if you will. She was going to be captured by some men sent from Arendelle by the temporary ruler. The men were carrying weapons like swords and crossbows, but Elsa fended them off using her ice conjuring skills. But eventually, she was captured. Boomstick: But you don't have to know what happens next, all you have to know is that she got out eventually, so it wasn't too bad. Wiz: Elsa is capable to creating ice out of absolutely no where. She carved out her own ice palace in a matter of minutes, and it was exquisite and elaborate with details, many details. There is nothing that she can't do with ice and snow, basically. In the song "Let it Go", the lyrics "the cold never bothered me anyway" implies that Elsa is immune to the cold. Boomstick: And fending off those people with crossbows and swords means that she can use her abilities to her defense. But she also has some major weaknesses. Wiz: Despite her extreme potency with cryokinesis, she lacks any form of actual combat training or experience. Elsa may have even god-like powers, if you will, but she is still human, so she can still be wounded by weapons like knives and swords. And most importantly, cryokinesis is the only thing that Elsa can rely on in combat. Boomstick: Considering how that's what she does best, she still makes a good combatant. Elsa: I said, enough! Weiss Wiz: Her name literally means "white snow" in German. Weiss Schnee is the second member of team RWBY. Boomstick: For those of you are yet to understand anything about RWBY, they are a team of huntresses in the world of Remnant, filled with bloodthirsty, vicious creatures called Grimm. Wiz: And huntsmen as well as huntresses are dedicated to combating those vicious creatures. With exceptional combat prowess, expertise with dust, a substance used to combat the creatures of Grimm, Weiss was accepted into Beacon Academy, the finest high school for training future huntsmen and huntresses. Boomstick: It's almost like Hogwarts, really. They are both combat schools dedicated to teaching their students to be combatants against the forces of evil. The parallels are just obvious. Wiz: Weiss found herself a member of the color coordinated team RWBY, led by her partner, Ruby Rose. The early days were rough for Ruby because Weiss's pride and intolerance for naive behavior led to some unhappy moments between Ruby and Weiss. Boomstick: What the hell did I just hear? Wiz: Basically Weiss was mean to Ruby but then they settled their differences. Boomstick: Okay, got it. Wiz: Her arrogance likely stems from her being the heiress of Schnee Dust Company, one of the world's largest dust companies. She comes from a wealthy family and her last name alone holds her in a high position. Boomstick: What's that thing you talked to me about earlier, superiority, something something? Wiz: Superiority complex? Boomstick: Yeah, that. Wiz: However, Weiss is still a very skilled fighter despite all that. Her time at combat school before was well spent, and she became an expert sword fighter. She wields the Myrtenaster, a versatile rapier that also doubles as a long range weapon. Boomstick: It's kinda stylish, oh, also, every weapon in the world of remnant can be a gun while being a melee weapon. Mmmm... This place IS getting better and better. Wiz: The Myrtenaster's true power not only lies in Weiss's finesse with the weapon, but also its relationship with dust. Dust can be used for elemental attacks like fire and lightning, but Weiss prefers the element of ice over all else even if she still uses all types of dust. Boomstick: And like all other huntsmen and huntresses, Weiss can manifest her soul as an aura. Aura can be used to block deadly attacks and heal minor wounds. A strong aura can even protect someone from a punch that can shatter a concrete pillar. Wiz: Even though there are differences between auras depending on how someone focuses his or her aura, there's no reason to not assume that Weiss is not a durable warrior. She also possesses a semblance, a special power unique to them. While her partner Ruby is insanely fast, her teammate Yang can absorb damage and add it to her own strength, Weiss has a very interesting and useful semblance called the glyphs. This is a hereditary semblance possessed by Schnees only. The only other character that we know to be able to use glyphs is Weiss's older sister, Winter Schnee. Boomstick: These glyphs can be used to provide mobility in tough situations, confine an opponent so it makes them vulnerable, and even increase Weiss's speed by giving her a platform to jump off from. Wiz: This is perfect for speedy and surprising attacks, and glyphs can also be used to block attacks should her aura not be enough, for her aura has a definite limit, too. Boomstick: Her glyphs are strong enough to block a speeding Boarbatusk, which is basically a wild boar and Sonic the Hedgehog combined. Tough on the outside and also very speedy. Wiz: Weiss's aura is also able to allow her to survive a lava blast during the vital festival. Even though it caused her aura level to deplete to zero and making her the first one to be knocked out during the doubles round. Weiss's durability is not infinite. She is also physically weaker than the rest of her teammates, but her speed and versatility more than make up for her relative physical weakness. Also, even though she may be the most experienced of her team, her self-confidence can potentially be her greatest downfall. Boomstick: Hey, she can make giant fists out of ice and squeeze the hell out of her opponents, so why waste time on things like "over-confidence" and "arrogance"? Weiss: I will happily represent team RWBY! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE Team RWBY just finished a sparring match against team CFVY, and suddenly, the ground became frozen with ice, completely. Yang: What happened? Weiss: That's not me. Elsa appeared, she seems to have a hard time containing her power because someone agitated her. Elsa: Enough! Don't mess with me! I will allow eternal winter to descend upon your world if I wanted to! Weiss: Don't worry guys, she's mine. The members of RWBY and CFVY exit, the only two combatants in the center of the arena are Elsa and Weiss. Weiss readies her rapier and takes a defensive stance while Elsa does not. Elsa: You will regret this, little girl, for you do not understand the forces you are messing with. FIGHT! Weiss slashes with her Myrtenaster and fires off an ice beam. Elsa sidesteps, dodging the ice beam. Elsa counters by gesturing her hand, generating icy spikes all around Weiss, and Weiss steps back. Elsa creates a giant ice spike that's airborne, and she summons it so that it flies towards Weiss. Weiss summons a blue glyph, blocking the attack. Weiss is seen switching to fire dust, and she melts the ice around her. Elsa frowns and creates ice around the arena, covering the ground completely with ice. Weiss seems surprised, but overall uneffected. Weiss summons a couple of glyphs, and she spins a couple of times, waving the Myrtenaster, and four ice spikes are shown being fired at Elsa at a speed the human eye cannot keep up with. Elsa is terrified, and she creates a crude ice barrier around her, hardly blocking the ice spikes. Weiss switches to lightning dust, and with one mighty slash, the ice barrier breaks with one fatal swipe. Elsa is unscathed, but she's mad now. Weiss: And they call me the "Ice Queen". Elsa: This is beyond you, little girl! Elsa summons a flurry of snow, blowing Weiss back. Weiss slips on the ice and falls. Elsa creates a few small ice spikes again, and she throws them at Weiss, still on the ground. They hit Weiss, but Weiss is fine. Weiss stands up, more angry than hurt. Elsa creates two snow golems out of absolutely no where. The golems unleash mighty battle cries before charging towards Weiss in rage. Weiss switches to the fire dust again, and with three slashes, the two golems are melted into two huge puddles. Elsa: What? Weiss: Don't mess with this heiress! Weiss confines Elsa by summoning a glyph underneath Elsa's feet, Elsa cannot move. Weiss pierces her sword into the ground, and Elsa is trapped in a giant fist made of ice. Elsa smiles. Weiss: What's so funny? Elsa: You know, the cold doesn't at all bother me, little girl. Weiss: Stop calling me a little girl! The giant ice fist shatters, Elsa summons an even bigger fist of ice, trapping Weiss within. Elsa moves the fist so that it squeezes Weiss tight inside. Weiss cries out in pain, then the fist clenches even tighter until Weiss can no longer be heard. Elsa: I'm sorry. But the fight isn't over yet, the ground shakes, and the icy fist starts to crumble. A few moments later, it shattered. Weiss clenches her teeth and looks at Elsa grudgingly. She summons a glyph, and she hops on it. Weiss travels faster than the eye can see and hits Elsa. Elsa's down, but before Weiss can finish it all off, Elsa summons a blizzard, holding Weiss back, but Weiss summons some more glyphs, helping her move forward. Weiss uses fire from her Myrtenaster to burn Elsa's hand. And finally, Weiss pierced Elsa in the stomach with the rapier. Elsa: I feel... cold. Elsa fell. KO! Weiss: There's only room here for one "snow angel". Analysis Boomstick: (sighs) Weiss, I know you are good at giving others the cold shoulder, but come on! This is not necessary, is it? Wiz: Elsa may have had greater manipulation over the ice and all winter elements, and being able to generate ice out of no where and building structures way larger than what Weiss can make out of ice makes her a powerhouse compared to Weiss. However, her lack of training and combat experience left her unsure of what to do. Boomstick: Weiss has been training nearly her whole life, and she is faster, tougher, and possibly physically stronger. Wiz: While one can argue that Elsa's sheer power in cryokinesis could overpower Weiss, but not only is Weiss a more versatile fighter that can just use fire dust to melt the ice, her aura also held up for the most part. Boomstick: During the Vytal Festival, Weiss is shown using her ice spikes and glyph attacks against the likes of Flint Coal as well as the members of ABRN, and they are not lethal to her opponents due to their possession of an aura. The same cannot be said for Elsa. But Wiz, can't Elsa just kill Weiss by touching her skin? Wiz: Perhaps, if she could even touch it. In the very beginning of RWBY, we find Pyrrha Nikos unlocking Jaune's aura with her own. While doing so, she mentioned that the aura is indeed somewhat like a force field. It protects the owner of the aura by not just increasing their defense, but also deflecting harm rather than just defending it. Boomstick: And even though Elsa could resist cold, Weiss's combat experience and training easily alerted her of the futility of ice attacks, all Weiss needed to do was to switch to something else. Plus, we never really found out if Elsa now had full control over her power. Not only does it take time for her to focus her power, she likely does not know anything about using it for combat. Looks like Elsa got knocked out cold. Wiz: The winner is Weiss Schnee. Polls Which would you be rooting for? Queen Elsa Weiss Schnee Which would win? Queen Elsa Weiss Schnee NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! ???: Nightshadow012, you've done so much recently, how about relaxing for a bit and playing a little game with us? Nightshadow012: OK... ???: The next DEATH BATTLE matchup has been decided, and we are thinking about having a little wager. You have the privilege to choose the fighter you think will win, and if your preferred combatant wins the fight, you will get to pick the next opponent you wish to appear in the DEATH BATTLE after this one. Nightshadow012: Alright. BTW, you can resurrect people, right? ???: Right, we have the power to do... ANYTHING! Nightshadow012: I do not wish to be the one who really decides who lives and dies. I just write scripts, really, and do some research. My fights are all simulated and no one actually dies. I am actually good friends with some of the combatants, so I couldn't bear to see them killed. The final decision, however, is in your hands. ???: Okay, so the next DEATH BATTLE is... Black Widow vs Crimson Viper. Nightshadow012: Oh, yeah! ???: What do you think? Nightshadow012: As much as I like both Marvel and Street Fighter, I know that I can only root for one. But after much thought, I have decided to go with...(Inaudible whispers) ???: Okay, I will announce your decision before the battle takes place. Good luck... Category:Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles